Memories
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: A few years after the war. Talisa/Arya friendship, maybe some Arya/Gendry later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place a few years after the season two finale. Everything else is explained in the strory.**

**It can work as a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might make to a story**

**English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any language mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: If Game of Thrones was mine, Sansa would have killed Joffrey by now. So it's obviously not.**

Talisa looked down the vale. She saw the river, it was a small, blue shining string parting the meadows. It was a very peaceful picture.

But Talisas thoughts drifted unstoppable to another vale, tho other riverparted meadows. She saw warriors crossing between the tents, saw the few woman cooking, saw horses standing. Drifting further apart, she heard the people talk, the dogs barc and the swords meeting in exercises. She thought she could even smell this very special mixture of aromas that was only produced by an army camp preparing for war. Memories flooded her mind, some happy, some not. She saw all those hurt people, wounded warriors, everyone she could not save. In the same moment she saw Robb. How he looked like when they first met, how he looked at her after their first night together. She nearly felt his kiss on her lips.

„Dreaming?"

Apalled Talisa looked, behind herself, where the voice came from. Then she smiled. She had been so lost in thoughts tha she did not even recognized the voice.

„Hello Arya", she said. The Stark leaned against an old oak. She was dressed as usual: A black, leather vest above black leather trousers and a black cloak. Partly hidden by the cloak she saw at least three swords or knives, but this was Arya, so Talisa was pretty sure that there were more than ten other blades hidden in the darkness of her clothes.

„You are back."

„Yes. The Lannisters are heading south. They want to fight the Thagaryen girl. They will need soldiers." Arya said with a emotionless voice.

„Any chance they are going to visit Blackwoods?" Talisa asked, slightly scared. Blackwoods was her home for nearly a year now. Even though she lived outside the village, she was at the market often and as a healer she was respected by everyone. She did not want to leave.

„A few will come, but nobody who'd recognize you"

Suspiciously Talisa looked at Arya. „How do you know?"

„'Cause they sent young warriors. Nobody who fighted during the War Of Five Kings. That experienced warriors are to precious to sent them recruiting. You know Lannisters lost most of them in battles against Stannis."

„Will they take Gendry?"

„Nobody knows he lives with us, or better with you. Nobody knows live with you, either."

Talisa sighed reliefed. It was good to know they were save. And it was good to have Arya home again. Arya and Gendry had taught her to handle a sword, just in case, but she never felt really save when the two of them went out to check the political situation or to buy some things. Blackwoods was a really small village, only about twenty families, and they did not even live in it. Talisa had wanted to, but she had to admit it was saver this way. So she could be sure nobody ever saw Arya or Gendry. Golden cloaks were still searching both of them, although Talisa thought they would not even recognize them. Political things never reached this village.

„Where is Gendry?" Talisa asked.

„With the twins. He has brought the a book. You should have seen their faces. They are all smiles."

Arya said smiling.

Talisa smiled, too. The twins were all she had left of Robb. Well, the twins and Arya. And Gendry.

Gendry was so good with the twins. He was their dear uncle, the person who came closest to a father. He often played with them, told them stories, even taught them to read. He usually had help from Arya. Arya was the kids auntie, the one who taugth them to fence, to climb and to read the stars. The one who protected them.

„Let's go then." Arya said quietly. She knew Talisa thought of Robb. She still missed him. Arya herself missed him, too. But they had to live now.

The past was the past.

The twins were waiting.

**So, that's it. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

In the evening, Arya went out with the twins. They were named Eddard and Lyanna, after Robbs father and aunt. Arya loved being with them. They were so innocent, so happy. They did not care about the world, they did not care about tomorrow. Both of them just lived the moment, like any five-year-old should. Arya had sworn herself to protect them with her live and to make sure nobody ever harms them.

When she had to run from Kingslanding, she had to grow up very fast. Within a few days she had to become a completely different person. Luckily, if you could count anything about this time lucky, she had had Yoren and of course Gendry. Yoren had gotten killed, she herself had to kill, she had lost Gendry. She had to run, later to hide in a guild of asassins, never sure what the next day would bring. When she was hiding in the guild, she had been thaught to be an asassin. She still remembered her lessons. Hiding, fencing, poisining, stealing, surviving in the woods, surviving in a city where the guards want you dead. She had been like in trance the whole time. There had been no feelings in her, no fear, no guilt, no love, nothing. It had only returned when she had met Gendry again. He was her best friend, the only one she trusted in this time. She still remembered how she felt when she saw him on this market in Bravoos. He had been selling smithersgoods. He had been looking exactly the same like when she had lost him. Still the same brown hair, still the same nearly black eyes, still the same muscled body. She had felt suddenly so many things, things she thought lost a long time ago. She had felt unbelieving, happy, reliefed, like she could dance around the whole city, she even had felt scared, a feeling she thought banned. She had been scared what he might think of her, what he would say if he saw her there.

She smiled. She remembered this day and thought about how far she had gotten since then. She had a family now, a sister-in-law, who was the accepting sister she never had, a best friend who she really trusted to have her back in every situation and of course the twins, Eddard and Lyanna, Ed and Lynn for short. They did not shortened the names like Aryas father and aunt did (Ned once told Arya Lyanna had been called Anna) to make sure nobody saw the connection. Even with the war years in the past and the Lannisters thinking all Starks dead, it was too risky. Arya knew that Tywin Lannister would see it when he ever heard of them. So they keeped quiet, the healer and widow of the war Talisa and her two fatherless kids Ed and Lynn. That there were an uncle and an aunt nobody knew.

„What star is that? You said you'd tell us about it!" Lynn said, making Arya realize were she was and what she had planned to do.

„Look, it's the big wolf. If you connect this star with this one and this one and you use your fantasy, you can see the wolfes head. You see it?"

One day they would have to tell the twins who they were and why they had to hide. But for now, Arya simply wanted to make sure both of them got the childhood she herself never had.

**AN: No review? Not even a single one? Really? You don't have to write you like it, I'd like to simply get your opinion. I really thought of not writing on, but then my music class was that boring. This time, please, please, please review. I don't know what to do better if you don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, first, thank you two guests, who actually reviewed the last chapter. You're great. This is more about Arya/Gendry now.**

Late in the night, Arya sat on a fallen tree, a few minutes away from the house. She always enjoyed being here, in this wood, at night. The whole forest was so familiar to her, she knew every single smell, every single noise. Here was home.

A long time she did not have anything like a home. Her first home had been Winterfell, but then she had to move to Kingslanding, where she had a house to go, but it was never a home. Then she had to run and to learn to never bind herself to a place. And now she was here. At a place, that was her home.

Suddenly she felt she was watched. She did not turn around, she went on looking to the trees as if she did not knew. She concentrated on her environment. Then she heard it. Somebody walked towards her.

She knew who it was. Everbody has a different walking pattern. If you are skilled enough, you hear the differences. This one she knew as good as her own. It was Gendrys.

He sat down next to her. „Don't act like you didn't hear m coming. I know you did."

Arya laughed silently. He really knew her to well. „Of course I knew. But I wanted you to have fun."

„As mylady commands"

Arya punched him in the arm, but she smiled. It was a familiar game between the two of them: She would say something, he would call her „mylady", she would punch him. It had been this way nearly the whole time she knew him, and it would probably always be this way. She would never admit it, but she loved it. It was just _them__._

„What are you thinking about?" Gendry asked, getting serious again.

„Nothing. Well, nothing and everything at the same time."

„Turning philosophical?"

Again, Arya laughed quietly. „Maybe a bit. I was just thinking of how I was in Bravoos and how I am now. It's so different. In Bravoos, I trusted nobody, it was always only me and I liked it. Here I have people I really trust and actually care about. It's a wonder."

In her time in Bravoos Arya had learned to hide and to never tell anybody anything like this. But the moment she had met Gendry again, it all fell of somehow. It was just feeling natural to talk to him completely open.

Gendry knew her well enough to just quietly wrap an arm around her shoulder.

She was thankfull for that. She did not want to explain it more.

It was good to have him here.

**Tell me what you think of it. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait.**

„Auntie Arya, why does uncle Gendry call you mylady?"

Arya smiled as she looked down to her niece. The question sounded so completely innocent like only a child could be.

„He calls me mylady because, you know, most girls want to be a lady. But I never wanted to be one. So he calls me that way 'cause he knows it's annoying me."

„But why don't you want to be a lady? Ladys are rich and they can do everything!"

„Ladys can't do everything. They have to stay inside the house, always be nice and polite, they have to be quiet and be in their room the whole day, the only thing they're allowed to do is sticking."

Lynn looked at her suspiciously. „Really?"

„Oh yes. They wear beautiful dresses, but with this dresses they can't go out and play. They have to be carefull. They aren't allowed to climb or to run. They have to be proper."

„Are they allowed to fence?"

„No, that is only for boys."

„Then I don't want to be lady, too."

Arya laughed a bit. The girl often reminded her on herself. When Lynn now ran away to play with Ed, Arya thought about her childhood and compared it with Lynns. Lynn was only five, many things could still happen, but Arya thought, momentanely Lynns childhood was good. Of course not perfect, her father was dead, the country was at war, she had to hide her true idendity. But good. Lynn had never known her father, so she felt no sorrow for him. Arya thought it was definitifly better this way. And by the way, Gendry was an awesome father figure to the twins. If someone gave them the definition of the word father and asked them who that was in there life, they would absolutely sure say Gendry. And yes, the country was at war. But in this little village nothing reminded on this fact. The people lived their lifes, sometimes soldiers would pass through, but that was normal. And for the last, none of the twins knew they were hiding. For them, it was just their normal life. They did not know they were special. When Arya compared her childhood with Lynns, she saw so much more freedom in Lynns life. Of course Arya had not been a prisoner, but running out in the woods, in trousers, playing with a group of boys being the only girl (Lynn and Ed often played with the kids from the village. They were a tough group and often did adventurous things.) were never an option for Arya. Arya simply hoped that Lynn would be able to live in this freedom as long as possible. Nobody in the village knew about their background, so there was a good chance that Lyanna Stark would never have to reveal herself (Talisa and the kids were going by the last name Healer). She could live a poor, but happy life in this village and never know about her birth.

But of course Arya also saw the other possibility. That they were discovered. That Lynn would have to learn to be a proper lady. That she would be taken under „care" of the Lannisters or the Thagaryen girl and forced in a life she did not want. Sitting here on the bench in front of her new home, Arya swore herself to never let anyone choose about Lynns life. Lynn should be free.

Arya stayed on the bench for a while while watching Lynn and Ed climbing the tree. Whatever would happen, she would protect them.

**AN: So, what do you think? Ideas on what should happen next are greatly appreciated =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tommen Lannister sat on the iron throne. Even though his official name was Thomen Baratheon, he knew he was no bit Baratheon. It was obvious, and even if it were not, his mother had told him. Since the death of Joffrey she was a bit out of her mind, and since Jaime fell in the war against the Baratheons, she was completely crazy. She was always drunk, and when she was not, she was drugged with some potion she let the salesman deliver from Bravoos. In this state she often told him about the past, even though he really did not want to hear it.

Now, he sat on the iron throne and had to decide what to do against Daenerys Targaryen. He had his council around him, Varys, Littlefinger, his uncle Tyrion, and Walder Freys son Kyril.

Kyril was on the council for only one reason: Tommen was very thankfull that the Freys took care of the Starks so many years ago. His grandfather had told him to give them a seat in his counsil, to bind them towards him. But now, Tommen was anything but comfortable with a Frey sitting here. This family had betrayed their king once before, why should they not betray him now?

Varys was still Varys. He had not changed the least bit during the last years. He was still unpredictable, still the observer, who never really took part and always had all the information before the others. Tommen was quite happy to have him here, he had the feeling that Varys would never fully betray him.

Littlefinger was on another page. He had gotten bitter after the death of Catelyn Stark, and he always fighted with Kyril Frey. If there was a decision to make, it was completely sure that Littlefinger would vote against anything Kyril Frey would vote for, and for anything the Frey vote against. Tommen knew Littlefinger had never forgiven the Freys the murder of his beloved, so he was not suprised. He did not trust the guy, but he was to good as Tommen could risk him going to the Targaryen girl, so he had to keep him in the council.

The last member of his council, his uncle Tyrion, was the only man in Kings Landing Tommen really trusted. He knew the imp had a soft spot for him, and even though Tyrion was at least as bitter as Littlefinger since Shae's betrayal, he never let Tommen feel that.

Looking around, he once again saw the irony. He was king of Westeros, and he was surronded by four men, from whom he did not trust three. And then anyone say again he wants to be king.

At least, he reminded himself, were the Starks all dead. No threat from that direction.

**AN: This chapter bases on a suggestion 2koe made. Thank you! **

**And for the rest: Please tell me what you think! Suggestions what you want to read would **

**be great!**


	6. Chapter 6

Littlefinger stood overlooking the city below.

He was on the highest tower you could find in all of King's Landing, once again. He loved the height and the silence that came with it.

The first time he came here had been after the news the small council recieved of The Red Wedding. He had thought of jumping that day to be with his beloved Cat.

He remembered that day. It had started out nice and innocent, the sun had been warm and everything seemed fine. Unitl the raven came, bringing information of what had happened and that Catelyn Tully, the only woman he had ever loved, was gone. Murdered by those cowardly Freys, who had sworn loyalty to her family, but instead betrayed them.

He was also remembering the times he was closest to Catelyn, his Cat, as well. They had been kids, she the high lady, the perfect daughter, while he had been the best friend, the boy that was never high enough in the food chain to be considered as a future husband for her, but for that moment, had not mattered to him.

It had been great times. Only him and Cat, joking about the adults, playing with Lysa, just taking walks together. The older they got, the less time they had spend together, but he never forgot it. He had never forgiven Stark for marrying her, and he would never ever forgive the Freys for killing her.

That made meetings in the council different. He knew that Kyril Frey had nothing to do with the conspiracy to kill Cat, but he was a Frey. He would never trust him.

He also knew that Tommen did not like him. The only reason he was still in the council was simple, Tommen could not afford him going to the Targaryen girl. He had considered it once, but in the end he had always been with the Lannisters. His true loyalty might be to himself, but the Lannisters had taken him in when he had and was nothing. Now his debt to them was his advice.

Now he always came here to think. The highest tower in the whole city was the perfect place to get a clear head.

Daenerys Targaryen was marching towards King's Landing to take back what Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark had taken from her grandfather.

Littlefinger had to make sure to be an important use, not only to the Lannisters, but to the Targaryen as well.

It was not said that Tommen would win. And Littlefinger planned to stay alive even if the Lannisters did not.

**AN: And I'm back. Big thank you to 2koe for being my beta. Hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
